Mystery Love
by Allykismet
Summary: He doesn't know why he has these problems, but it all revolves around HER. He wants to find out, but he can't even come close to her. How will he ever find out the reason? Read to find pairing! Don't want to ruin the story : Rated teen for safety. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Every question in my mind begins with that simple yet ever knowing 'why'. _Why _can't I face her for more than a minute? _Why _can't I talk to her without having to make an excuse to leave? _Why_ do I even think about her? _Why_ is this happening to me?

-

"Koenma sir?" A blue haired girl interrupted the yelling baby with her news."The boys are here."

"Thank you Botan, bring them in. Oh, and bring some tea. My throat hurts from yelling at Ogre."

"Yes Koenma sir."She left the baby and the papers and Ogre only to return just a moment later with 'the boys'. They all looked around the room expecting couches or somewhere to sit, but the room was empty save Koenma, his desk, and some paint cans and brushes. Seeing that, they all understood why there was no lounge, something they were always greeted by.

"Ah! Glad you could come! I have another mission for you, and please excuse me, my room is being redesigned so I don't have any couches right now." After hearing that, Botan left on her assigned errand: to make tea for Koenma. A while later, she opened the door with a tray filled with all necessary things to make tea. But before entering the room, she looked at the team, standing and oblivious of her gaze hovering over them. What? He didn't show up? I thought I brought him, too. she kept searching the group to find who she was looking for. oh. There he is. Why is he at the back? There's a space right there to stand and see Koenma better ...

"Botan," She snapped her eyes towards the baby, finally noticing she was coming closer to the prince.

"This time, you will be assisting them on their mission. They might need immediate healing where they're going. And make the tea, please."

Botan nodded and went to work on her task. She set the tray on the paper filled desk and began. She looked at everyone as they exited, since they asked for a short break first, but her gaze lingered longer at one particular person and as he was about to exit without a backward glance, Koenma howled. The one at the door luckily didn't look back instantly, which gave her time to switch her gaze from him to Koenma.

The papers on the desk seemed to shrink, and not only because the baby prince was waving his hat around and moving them off the table, but mostly because while Botan was staring at everyone leave, she forgot she was pouring milk into the cup and it overflowed. It spilled all over the desk and eventually on to Koenma's lap, intensely burning him and causing him to scream.

"I am so sorry Koenma sir!" Botan stared at the dancing baby for a second before she started to laugh.

Barely anyone sees a baby dance, or better yet _no one_ ever sees a baby dance, which made her the first.

-

As he was about to leave, he heard a scream. It took him a second to realize it came from Koenma and as he turned around, he saw a very awkward sight; papers were being thrown to the floor, Koenma was standing and his hat could be seen going in crazy directions with his faint voice saying 'ow' repeatedly and someone was laughing. Botan. Her blue hair was waving in the air and her personality was bubbling through her whole-hearted laugh, which rarely ever happened in company. Perhaps she realized this since she was coming towards him, or more to the door to close it. She was shakily walking, closer and closer to him until she was about to bump into him when she reached for the door to steady herself and instead of touching the door, she touched his hand. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't touching a door, doors weren't supposed to be this soft. She opened her eyes as her laughing slowly ceased and wished she still had them closed.

Her eyes say everything about her. Why haven't I noticed that before? Because you were never this close to her before He knew that voice, but of course, it wasn't his own.

-

His eyes, they are so beautiful. Why can't I stay like this forever, but without him knowing I'm here? She felt her blood suddenly rush to her face as she fell to her knees, her hands loosing they're grip on the door, or his hand. She started to get up and turn around when a hand came into her vision. He is offering his hand to me! She took it and she was gently pushed to her feet.

"Thanks." She murmured and she was about to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Do you need some help cleaning that up?"

"If it's alright,... I mean... umm...why..." he flinched? "uhhh...I guess... sure." She felt like an idiot as she said this, knowing how she must sound at that moment. Nonetheless, he came with her to get things to clean up the mess she had created because of his considerate personality. And the mess was created because of him. The last part of course he didn't know, but he was still responsible for it. As they both cleaned up, she tried to look at him as often as possible, but almost always, he was looking somewhat near her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello readers! Last time, I kind of messed up and didn't write the a/n, so sorry about that! But I was really disappointed after seeing that so this story got so many hits and only one review. Please REVIEW! Have fun!

* * *

As they all prepared for the mission, a boy with dark brown hair asked them a question. 

"Did you guys notice Botan? She seemed more disturbed than usual."

"Than usual? What is that supposed to mean Urameshi?" An orange haired boy asked.

"It means that she is usually thinking about something and today she seemed to be thinking about something else too Dufus."

"Ohh. She did seem a bit... HEY!" He finally registered the last part of the reply. The pointy haired one just "hn"ed his approval.

"If you think about it a bit." The gorgeous one said. Not one girl would be able to keep her head down in his presence.

* * *

They picked up Botan from Koenma's place and left for the journey ahead.

"By the way guys, I didn't really hear where we're going and what for." Botan had left to make tea, and therefore had no idea how bad the new land would be.

"We have to get something all demons are after, it's well guarded with high class demons, and we have to come out alive and with the thing." The brunette clearly didn't care about the last part.  
_He actually said that? Koenma never says that. This will be something I will regret going to, I know it._ As they made their way through the forest, there was no movement and nearly everyone was starting to worry. They were getting closer and closer to the appointed place and still no signs of demons. The brunette was not one of them.

"Koenma just made a mistake, I think we're gonna get the thing and leave without any problem." _Yusuke, Koenma has not been wrong in this kind of thing. Why don't you listen to him for once before you get killed?_

Botan was right in saying that Yusuke should listen to baby-like prince, but she hadn't said it out loud. It may have made a difference in him. They continued, uneasy about the feeling they were all sharing, with Yusuke starting to join in with them. Slowly, eyes started to appear around them and they felt the presence of demons surrounding them.

"This isn't good guys. I don't think we're gonna make it." The orange haired one stated everyones mind in just those few words. "Maybe we should just go back."

"Kuwabara calm down." _He's worrying. His eyes are looking everywhere, he is really worried! This can not be good at all. Koenma, what are you making us do? _None of them could help but follow the path the mysterious eyes made. _This is where they want us to go, and that can't be anywhere good._ They all reached a clearing, roughly made, when they were finally left no choice but to stop moving and fight. Someone jumped out and was quickly destroyed when all enemies came into sight, ready for a battle. She called for her oar and as it was in view, a big demon blocked it. Her vocal cords were paralyzed with the rest of her and she couldn't move. The demon raised his weapon ready to kill her and she closed her eyes.

* * *

_He's going to kill her! How dare he!_ He ran towards her and pushed her to the ground just before the attack. He received a gash on his side, a smaller blow than what was intended for Botan, but the pain subsided when he looked at her face. She looks even better when her eyes are closed with fear. Botan must have noticed that she was alive because she finally opened her eyes. Again, she looked straight into his and she couldn't move because he was on top of her. He shifted a bit so she could move again, but his shirt was ripped from the injury and it, with the blood, brushed against her hand. That was enough for her to look at his ripped shirt and notice there was blood on it. He moved and completely fell to the ground. _It hurts so much. And she would have felt this so much worse._ His eyes closed and her lovely face was hidden from him. He opened his eyes again to notice Botan looking at the demon with complete hatred. 

"Let me heal this for you." she prepared herself to clear his wound when he spoke.

"You could die if you healed it all the way through. Don't."

"I'll fix the vital parts only." She put her hands on his wound, but she hesitated before actually touching it._ Is it that bad? _When she did touch it, he flinched. Not only because the wound stung him, but because for the first time she was purposely touching him. When Botan finished with the injury, she let go of him and looked at her hands all covered in blood. _Such innocent hands are not meant to be stained with blood, even if with the blood of her friend._

"Wash them with this." He said as he tore off a piece of his shirt. She looked at it for a second before she took it and washed like he instructed. He left her, seeing they needed help with the invading demons. "When someone tries to kill you, run. What are we all here for?" He smiled at Botan before leaving her in the midst of all the fighting.

* * *

_I have a piece of his clothes! Who cares about leaving this here, I'm keeping this. _Botan tucked the cloth into her belt holding her kimono in place. I should keep watching in case anyone else falls to the ground. She gathered a few pieces of leaves and any branches and hid in a bush, covering the opening with her gathered sticks and leaves and for a while she dosed off. _Who knew that fixing that wound a bit would take so much out of me? _After a while she awoke in time to find the only blackhead sitting near a tree, clutching his ribs. She went to him dodging all fighting and upon reaching him unharmed, she asked him if he needed to be healed. 

"Hiei, you should really try harder at keeping yourself safe. You can do much better." _I hope that got to him a bit. _She left after healing him and went back to her sanctuary. _I **know** he can take better care of himself, I **know**._ She saw Kuwabara on the ground a few moments later and she went to him. He had the worst injury. She quickly helped him and he thanked her and left. She was about to get up when a sudden weariness overcame her._ That last one did take a lot out of me. But I need to get back to the_ ... She had no more time to think about that since she went to sleep on the battlefield.

_

* * *

_

_She is so careless. She went to sleep where everyone was fighting._ He continued to walk towards her, walking over bodies or avoiding them. He nearly fell one or twice, nothing he can't get control over. His friends had been very tired and when they had the item, they fell to the floor. A seed was thrown to each one that fell and a dome of leaves erupted about the person, leaving a hole where they could breathe from. Him and Botan were the last ones that were not yet protected. He finally reached her and immediately fell, the seed rolling out of his hand and casting a dome around them both.

* * *

_Why is everything so dark? It must be night_. Botan yawned and stretched, but when she stood up, she hit a roof. She moved her hand along the whole thing and found that it was a dome with a small hole at the top. I wonder how I got here? _The last thing I remember is healing Kuwabara... right before I went to sleep! What time is it? Where is everyone? But where am **I**?_ She moved a little around the floor when her foot hit something. _Or someone!_ She smelled something familiar and she bent down and searched for the face and when she found it, she pulled her own face closer and she smelled the hair._ Thank God, someone I know! _She put his head in her lap and felt the face. _What happened out there? He is in terrible condition. And that's only the face, what about the rest of his body?_ Botan's hand went to the face again and she healed it. When she finished, she caressed it. _Just how it's supposed to be. wound less._ She felt the rest of him, looking for more damage and she fixed all she could. She needed rest before all of his cuts and bruises were recovered. She lay down next to him and nuzzled against his neck and shoulder, put a hand across his chest and went to sleep again.

* * *

_Someone is healing my face. Who?_ He felt the relaxation of being recovered, saving part of his legs, and someone putting an arm on top of him and then, nothing more._ Who was that?_ He had enough energy now to look at his shoulder and see who was there. He didn't have to look, he could smell her just fine, but he wanted to see her unharmed face. _She is so... there are no words to describe her. She is beyond all that._ He stared at her a bit longer and turned, putting his arm around her too, and went to sleep. 

-

Sooooooo, what did you think about it? Character is alright? And the story? Please tell me what you think and what should be right, if it isn't already. In other words, review PLEASE! I'll even give out virtual brownies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Another chapter for this story! YAY!throws confetti This was a hard chapter for me, and I really apologize if there are still mistakes in here. I tried my hardest to fix all the mistakes, but I guess I missed a few from the last review. blushes Really sorry about that! Hopefully, there aren't many mistakes in this one. And the thoughts are in italics, in case you didn't know already. .

* * *

_I still don't know how I got here._ Botan had awoken from her sleep some time earlier and was refusing to move no matter what, he was holding her. _I will have to move sometime, but now is not it._ That is what she had thought when she had first aroused. Now she started to think a bit differently. Staying in the same position for a long time gets rather boring after a little while. She sighed as she shifted and, finding no comfort, slowly and reluctantly moved his hand. She stood up, her blue hair flowing down her pink kimono. _Where did my band go? _Botan looked around, still half-way bent, because of the leaf dome, until she had an idea. _Maybe I can get my oar in here and fly out of here! Some fresh air would really be nice._ She deliberately put her hands through the hole at the top of the dome and called for her oar. Before it came into her hands, the hole started to close around her wrist. She tried to pull away from the dome, but she was too weak for it. It seemed like something stingy was being inserted into her blood and indirectly throughout her entire body. 

"K..Ku..KURAMA!" She screamed for the only other person in the dome with her. He stirred for a moment and when he realized what happened, he jumped up and instantly went to her and slid his hand on to her arm, coming closer to the place where her hand was trapped. Tears were rolling down her face as instantly as the pain started. Her free hand was clutching onto Kurama's clothes as if for dear life. She felt his hand twirl into the one that was captured and as soon as she was free from the dome, she wrapped herself around him, sobbing into his clothes. He stood there for a moment before returning the hug she gave him.

"It's alright. You're still alive. It's alright." She stood there, just barely hearing his soothing words being repeated again and again to her. She sobbed into him, not having to care about anything since no one was here to watch. _I nearly died! I nearly left this world! I nearly left Kurama! _She sobbed harder after this thought, it being too much for her to handle.

_

* * *

_

_This is so horrible. I have to make her stop. _ He grasped her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him. Her hair hugged her face, glistening with her constantly streaming tears. The light from outside reflected on her face, making it glow in a way it normally does not. _She looks so delicately beautiful... _He took a step towards her and felt his leg sting. He lost his balance and fell to the floor, clasping his legs.

"Kurama?" Botan barely had the room to say that between all her sobs. He was sitting in a dark space in the dome and she was unable to see why he fell. "Are you oka..." she moved a bit out of the light, allowing the light to show him. His pain made her cry even harder, her tears falling onto his legs. "I amsob so..sob so...sob sorry!" She erupted into even more tears, not caring if she actually drowned the people inside the dome. _I can barely understand her. But it seems like she's apologizing.._

He looked at his legs again, the pain was starting to go away?

"Botan." She was still wailing 'Sorry!' too loud for her to hear him."Botan?" She still was unable to hear him over herself. "Botan!" He nearly screamed, but being who he was, he couldn't yell. Especially at an innocent female. Luckily, before he got to that point, Botan stopped her sobbing. "It's alright, look at my leg!" She looked where he was indicating and nearly jumped... she remembered there was a roof above her. _I never knew the _tears_ of a healer could heal also. _

_

* * *

How did that happen? Did I just heal him without knowing that I did?_ She stared at him with shock for a while before saying anything. "Did I just... heal you?" _Duh! Why do I have to be so stupid? _Of course_ I just healed him. _

"Botan, how did you do that?" He seemed to be as shocked as her at the healing. In reply she just hugged him, and this time he didn't pull her away and she didn't pull herself away either.

* * *

Excuse the ending, please! That's all for this chapter, and hopefully less mistakes than the last one! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't' forget to review. They are very much appreciated! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry to whoever was waiting for this chapter! Here is the next one!

* * *

Botan awoke yet again from another uncomfortable slumber on the rough ground beneath her and she sat up, nearly forgetting where she was. She felt a small sting surge throughout her and she nearly screamed, a leftover from the 'poison' of the dome was still overwhelming. She bent into a fetal position and stayed there seeking some comfort from the on-coming river of agony. _What did I ever do to get so much pain? _She had nearly forgotten that someone was accompanying her in the little bubble. She heard a sound of movement and all the events of the previous time she awoke came back to her.

"Kurama? Kurama, I need to ask you something." She was afraid of disturbing him since she really couldn't stand to watch him being bothered, but she really had to get out of this annoying leaf cell.

* * *

_He was running through an enormous land of flowers and trees and different plants of any world he could think of. He was just running and taking in all he was seeing and feeling. For once, there was nothing in him like the guilt of lying to Kasaan or any mission Koenma had assigned him or even any project or homework he needed to finish for school. He could just breathe and not feel as if he should be doing something else instead. Finally free of all the feelings he felt wherever he was. Finally able to just run and not worry about anything at all. And the best part was that there was someone with him to feel the same way. He could see a shadow on the ground in front of him of someone on something that seemed like a stick. or an oar he thought to himself. He looked up to see a pink kimono on a slender girl with flowing blue hair sitting on an oar, doing turns and loops. She looks happy. She finally doesn't have to follow any orders. She gets to do whatever she wants... Like me! His heart felt light, his body like a feather and he felt as if a small breeze could lift him off his feet and into the same air as Botan. She landed in front of him and offered a ride on her flying device. He accepted and he followed her example of how to sit on it without falling off. Every time he did something wrong she would laugh and explain how to do it better. He could see the true twinkle in the eyes that seemed like they could not produce anything like it. He finally got on and she flew them high into the air. She smiled at the look starting to form on his face, he couldn't believe this is how it felt to fly. Even if it was on something, it was as if he was just there. Suddenly, Botan's face turned grim and she turned her head back to look at him with a look that was so physical it seemed to pierce his soul. The world seemed to turn to night and unfamiliar plants started to grow, replacing all those he knew. She roughly pushed him off the oar and he fell, unable to steer his new and heavy body away from bushes of unfamiliar thorns he was heading for. Botan sped away and didn't look back, not even as he was about to hit the first thorn of the black rose bush..._

_

* * *

_

"Kurama!"

His eyes snapped open and he could almost feel the thorn on the plant he was about to hit.

"Kurama! You're alive!" Botan was feeling his forehead and checking his pulse when he awoke from his nightmare, and then immediately pulled her hand away. "Whatever it was, it was just a dream okay? It was _not_ real. You're shaking!" She felt his forehead once again and her hand slid down to his cheek. His eyes slowly looked towards her, still remembering the look he received from them in his dream. When he met her eyes, she took her hand away from him and clutched it in her other one. His look was reluctant, and it looked as if he was scared of her. But he looked her over and noticing she wasn't the Botan from his dream he slowly moved towards her and hugged her, relieved she wasn't the one that harmed him before. A lonesome tear fell down his face and onto her hand. She twitched at this contact and noticing it was a tear, she pulled him away. But just enough to see his face clearly. A single line was marked on his face and his previous look was still hinted on his face. "Kurama.." her voice barely above a whisper.

"Promise me, no matter what happens, you will not try to hurt me? Never will you despise me. Please. Just promise me." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what her eyes may say this time. Botan just stared at him for a second or two before realizing what he said.

"I promise..." She said this as she moved towards him to kiss him. His eyes opened just as she was about to do so and he saw the first Botan from his dream. I very happy girl. Their lips met for a while as both of them engraved the moment into each of their memories as the first of the many to come kisses they share.

* * *

So how you like? Leave your thoughts! And tell me if I need to continue the story. I am not sure if I should, so tell me if I should just leave it. And any problems with my story, plz tell me! Hit the blue button and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I had slept and awoken so many times that it was impossible for me not to know where I was by now. So instead of looking around me and trying to figure out what I was doing 'here', I turned and asked Kurama if I could go outside by now, I was getting worried about the others. I couldn't be let out because I was not the one who planted the seed that made the dome. The one who planted it would be able to open it and stick there hand in the hole at the top, but only that person. He explained to me about that last night. Or the last time we were awake. He looks so nice and comfortable! I don't want to disturb him. I wasn't able to go out yet, so I just ended up staring at him from where I was.

After a while, my neck got tired and I rested my head on my hands on the ground. I thought it was probably because of his eyes that all the girls swarmed around him, but he looks beautiful even while his eyes are closed. I sighed my fan-girl like sigh. It must have been loud or just coincedence, but he moved a little bit and scrunched his face. His hands moved to his stomach and he seemed to be in pain. I couldn't help it, I looked for the wound he was clutching and it turned out to be a real one. I thought it must have been in his dream since I really remember healing all his wounds! As I healed it, his pose and face changed. I guess it's working. I wonder how this wound came to be? Oh well. As long as it's fixed. I closed my eyes and moved my head back to the position it was in before, landing on the warm place on the ground again.

I was in that exact position for a while until I got tired of it. I opened my eyes and finally I saw that the distance between us wasn't that much. But seeing that didn't do much. For a few moments I just lay there, blinking as if to see if this was all real. Then realisation hit me. I'm seeing his face from a close-up, and unlike other pretty boys it's still so pretty! Wait, from a close-up... I felt a sudden rush towards my face from somewhere and I could almost see myself, a red faced girl with a really weird look on her face scrambling to the end of the dome with her hand on her own chest which was heaving up and down like she just saw herself dead. Then I heard myself hyperventalating. He's gonna wake up you idiot! Quick! Get a hold of yourself before it's too late! But no matter what the little voice inside my head was saying, I couldn't stop myself from doing so. I was able to tell that what it was saying was true and all very possible. We were so close! I really think I'm gonna faint! The voice thought something else. What a fan-girl. You are NOT going to faint! Just calm down and think of a really bad moment in your life. And make it quick, I swear I saw him stirring. I took it's advice and thought of a really bad moment in my life but in every one his face kept returning. So I switched to holding my breath. That did the trick. I can't beleive I went crazy over THAT.

I couldn't take it any longer, if he was going to sleep and I was going to sit here and watch him I might die by doing that again. "Hey Kurama?" I tried calling out his name but I knew he probably woudn't wake up. I took a deep breath and put out my hand. I was about to touch him when he moved again, causing me to jerk my hand away. I might as well do it and get it over with. I finally put out my hand and I only had to touch his shoulder to wake him for my hand was already shaking.

"Five more minutes mother. Please?" And I thought I should know where I am when I wake up. But that did get me to laugh. My hand shook even more because of that. In turn, he woke up realising it wasn't his mother he was talking to. He obviously knew the difference between our laughs. When I was finally able to open even one of my eyes, I saw he was sitting up and just looking at me. I calmed down after I got all the laughter out of me and I noticed he was still just looking at me.

"I guess you got your five minutes! I wanted to ask if we could go outside now, I'm kind of hungry and I want to see how the others are. I wasn't able to heal them." I didn't know I could make such good excuses just for getting away from this position!

"It seems I almost forgot about them. But the sight outside probably isn't that beautiful." As he said this his hand went to the side of the dome and he put his palm on it all the leaves shuddered and returned to their original place in the ground.

A/N : I'm sorry if the spelling is different from the actual, the interent isn't working so I can't check the real spelling. And I'm too lazy to go to the other room and check!


End file.
